Captain America: Rebirth Of A Legend
by runeshadow43
Summary: Captain America was shot and killed in New York City. Or was he?


I was on my way to the Federal Courthouse in New York City. It was a normal peaceful day. As usual, I walked, saying "Hello" to the citizens I worked so hard to protect every day. I didn't see it coming. Suddenly, there was a very loud bang, and my right shoulder went numb. I think I also passed out for a second or two, because I opened my eyes and I was on the ground. I saw the people around me running all around me, some coming toward me, screaming. I was surrounded by people pointing and saying things I couldn't understand. I couldn't think at all. I was going crazy in those 10 seconds. I couldn't breathe.

Then, I could hear again. Everything was loud. Policemen were pulling the people back. I saw mothers taking children away from me. I attempted to stand up. I started, and then fell. I noticed there was blood on the ground next to me. I panicked. Who had been hurt? I looked at my body. My shoulder had a hole in it and blood was coming out. I had been shot.

"I need to stand up", I shouted.

A group of policemen walked over and picked me up. Then, S.H.I.E.L.D. agent named Sharon Carter faced me.

"Sharon…" I started to say.

She pulled out a pistol, aimed it at me, and unloaded 3 shots into my other arm and two in my chest-stomach area before being tackled by policemen and the crowd of people. An ambulance arrived and I got on.

They drove me to Mercy Hospital. I got there and they rushed me to the emergency room to have the bullets removed. I got there and they started to hook me up to the machines, that's when they pronounced me dead.

"You bastard", shouted the Winter Soldier when he saw Crossbones on the roof with a sniper, smoking a cigarette.

Crossbones stood up and pulled out two pistols and started shooting at the Soldier. James simply stood there taking the shots to the chest. Slowly he pulled out his modified pistol, aimed it directly at Crossbones head, and fired off a round. Crossbones dove behind a vent and reloaded. He stood up just enough to shoot his crossbow at James. He roll-dodged and fired more at Crossbones, who ducked back behind the vent. James saw the Falcon coming in hard and fast behind Crossbones.

He smashed into his back as hard as he could. The two flew through the vent and off of the roof. The Falcon continued flight while holding onto Crossbones. He threw him with all his might toward a building. He then shot his grappling hook at him and whipped him toward a nothing building, which he smashed into. Then, he flung him to the roof with the Winter Soldier.

James walked over to him with a disgusted look on his face. He picked him up with his bionic hand and put his gun to Crossbones head with the other.

"Don't do it James", said the Falcon. "I know what he did was wrong. But you cannot kill him. If you do, you're no better than he is."

"This son-of-a-bitch KILLED Captain America", shouted James. "He deserves to die".

"He didn't kill him", explained the Falcon. "Sharon finished him off. Let the law deal with them both. And I'm sure Red Skull is also tied into this somehow."

"But Captain America is dead", shouted the Winter Soldier as he dropped to his knees.

Yes, they all thought I was dead. But within an hour of me being at the hospital, S.H.I.E.L.D. arrived and Colonel Nick Fury stepped into my room.

"We have to freeze his body", said Fury, half to himself and half to everyone else in the room. "Get his body onto the ship NOW."

The doctors brought me outside and to a helicopter. The S.H.I.E.L.D. airship was hovering above the city. They loaded me onto the helicopter which floated up to the ship. On the ship, they took me to the medical section where I was immediately put on ice. They had a way to bring me back.

"When Captain America first went into service for our country, we injected him with the Super-Soldier serum, enhancing his strength, endurance, speed, etc", started Fury. "We now believe that we can bring the Captain back to life by taking out the serum and injecting him with the new and improved Super-Soldier serum. This new serum will give him the same strengths as before, but will also bring him back to life. It will shock his heart to such an extent that it should re-awaken our nation's hero."

"And if it doesn't", asked the President of the United States.

"Then we no longer have an amazing friend and hero", answered Fury.

"Then we'll go with your plan."

The scientists had me up on a round, concrete plate hanging from the ceiling. A big, mechanical arm slowly approached me. It was also suspended from the ceiling. It had 7 syringes full of the serum on the end of it. One to go in my head, one in each arm, two in my chest, and one in each leg. They approached my lifeless body very slowly. Then, just before puncturing me, they stopped, so the scientists could make sure one last time that they were lined up in the exact same spots as they were when they pulled the old liquid out minutes earlier. They then broke skin. All of the liquid left the bottles and entered my body.

The liquid flowed through me and entered my blood stream. It bonded with my DNA as the other one did. It's a miracle they got the other serum out. The liquid flowed right to my heart and started shocking it with power to match Electro.

"Is it working", asked Fury to the scientists.]

"We can't quite tell yet, sir", answered one of the scientists.

Suddenly, the Winter Soldier burst in, carrying my shield.

"Did it work", he demanded. "Is he back?!"

"Calm down son", commanded Fury. "We don't know yet."

The Soldier sighed and paced around the room.

Then, out of nowhere, I twitched.

"Did you see that", yelled an astonished scientist.

"What", shouted James. "See WHAT?"

"He moved", exclaimed a scientist, as I twitched again.

"Oh my God", said Fury.

I opened my eyes and looked around. Everything was a little fuzzy. I also couldn't think straight. Or move my limbs. Sounds familiar. It felt like I was lying down, but my head was hanging, so that was impossible. Everything started to come into focus. I tilted my head up and saw a group of my in white coats shaking hands and cheering with a soldier and someone dressed in very interesting costume. Then I looked at myself and realized I looked strange as well.

Who was I? I realized just then I had no idea who the hell I was.

"Excuse me", I tried to say, but all I could do was mumble.

"Look! Listen! He's talking", shouted one of the scientists excitedly.

"He is", asked Fury.

"Excuse me", I got the words out this time. "But, who are you, where am I, and furthermore, WHO and I?"

They all looked at me with jaws opened and amazed, like I was a new species.

"Your name", Fury started, "Is Steve Rogers. You work for the anti-terrorist organization S.H.I.E.L.D. and are a superhuman known as Captain America. I am Colonel Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D. And this is your side-kick, the Winter Soldier. He has your weapon, that shield. You we shot and killed earlier today and we believe it was the doing of the evil villain Red Skull. He was a Nazi that you fought against in WWll but now that the war is over he hides out in America somewhere. We believe he hired the villain Crossbones to shoot you and then brainwashed one of our agents, Sharon Carter. She was the one who put 3 bullets into you and killed you. She and Crossbones were taken into custody by the authorities, James, and the superhuman the Falcon.

"I have no idea what you're talking about", I replied.

"It seems he's suffering from amnesia", explained one of the scientists.

"Am I", asked Steve.

"Well, you have no idea about anything so yes, amnesia", answered Fury.

"Who killed me again", I asked.

"Crossbones sniped you but only hit your shoulder", said Fury. "Then Sharon Carter killed you. We believe that the villain Red Skull"-

"Red Skull", I said.

"Yes", said the Colonel. "You fought him in WWll."

"Yes, I remember", I said excitedly. "Can I come down?"

They lowered the slab I was attached to toward the ground. Once it reached my cuffs were released and I was free.

"Thank you", I said and then pointed to James. "And you! What was your name?"

"James Barnes, the Winter Soldier", he answered. "I'm your side-kick."

"Yes", I shouted excitedly. "I remember!"

"Good", said one of the scientists. "We're bringing back his memory. We need to keep having him remember things."

"You remember it all Cap", started Fury. "The Civil War, the Superhuman Registration Act, working for S.H.I.E.L.D., WWll, Red Skull, the Avengers, and you even remember being shot today, don't you?"

"The Avengers… The Superhuman Registration Act and Civil War…", I said. "Yes! I do remember!"

Then, it all came back to me at once. I almost fell over from all of the flashbacks happening at one time. It was crazy! But it was good to remember.

"Thank you for helping me and saving my life, Fury", I said.

"It's what I do", he said.

"And James, thank you for avenging me when I was down", I said. "I hope you didn't do anything stupid. Hahaha!"

"So Blade", said Captain America, "that's my story."

"Very interesting Steve", said Blade. "And the shock that brought you back to life doesn't affect you anymore?"

"Not at all", answered the Captain. "The shocking part disappeared after my heart kicked back up."

"Are you guys ready to go", asked Fury.

"Yeah, let's go home."

The End


End file.
